Distracción
by Haine Asakura
Summary: Un Ryoma x Sakuno...OneShot. Sakuno esta cansada de esperar...decide seguir adelante pero el amor es como una tentacion...no se va hasta que caigas en ella n.n


Holas! Es mi primer fic sobre The prince of Tennis y pues será un Ryoma x Sakuno, porque me recuerda (retorcidamente) a la relación que tenían Osora y Sanae de Captain Tsubasa. Pero…tuvieron que pasar no se cuantos tomos…para que le diera una declaración.

Y aunque aquí claro que no es lo mismo, por diferentes caracteres de los personajes, la pareja es igual de linda. n.n

Diclaimer: The prince of Tennis (Tennis no Ohjisama), no es de mi propiedad ni sus personajes.

**Distracción**

Han pasado tres años desde que Sakuno Ryuzaki conoció a Ryoma Echizen. Y cada día de esos años el cariño que le tenía a ese joven no varió ni un poco. Más era demasiado el tiempo en el que él, no fijaba su vista en ella.

Ella, si bien había cambiado físicamente, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma: Distraída e inocente. Las largas trenzas que colgaban de su cabeza seguían allí con el paso de los años. Podrían ser infantiles y todo lo que las demás personas dijeran, pero para ella era lo que le daba un toque especial a su persona. Algo único que no podrían arrebatarle fácilmente.

Al igual que el amor al joven tenista.

Seguía asistiendo a la escuela Seigaku, grado secundaria por supuesto. Pese a que su talento para el tenis había mejorado un poco, aún continuaba cometiendo los mismos errores de cuando era una escolar de primaria.

-Mejora la postura.

-Sostén con firmeza la raqueta.

-Concéntrate Ryusaki.

-No mires a otras canchas.

-La pelota…ten cuidado.

Eso y mucho más era lo que escuchaba continuamente en las prácticas de tenis del club femenino. Más no se rendía y seguía asistiendo. Con el tiempo mejorando ampliamente.

Aún así, le faltaba mucho.

Un día después de clases mientras se dirigía a las canchas de tenis, se encontró con su mejor amiga Tomoka. Era una muchacha delgada de grandes ojos marrones y cabello en largas coletas de color castaño claro. Si bien era la persona que más confiaba, era también una de sus tantas "rivales"

-SAKUNOO.- gritó la muchacha de coletas al ver llegar a su amiga.

El viento jugaba en ese momento con su falta y los listones del uniforme. Su cabello en trenzas se dejaba bambolear por el aire y la brisa de la tarde le daba suave en el rostro.

-Hola Tomoka.- saludó la muchacha.

Alta, delgada y hermosa. Se había convertido casi sin querer en una de las chicas mas codicias de toda la escuela. Ya que por su aparente fragilidad y acciones de una dama, los jóvenes de su edad caían rendidos antes los encantos inocentes de la joven tenista.

-Y dime Sakuno¿aceptaste la invitación de ese chico?- preguntó curiosa su amiga a medida que la de trenzas se acercaba.

Esta se sonrojó un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero…PORQUE Sakuno, es el cuarto chico que rechazas en esta semana…quien quisiera tener tu suerte.- le dijo en un cierto tono de envidia su amiga.

Ryusaki sólo dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.- ¿Me acompañas a las prácticas? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Eres mi amiga, claro que te acompaño. De paso, vemos lo que está haciendo el príncipe Ryoma… - y aquí iba otra vez la jovencita. No había pasado ni un solo día de su vida sin que Tomoka le recordara al joven de ojos ámbar amante del tenis.

En parte le aburría escuchar a su amiga hablar de él, pero jamás le pediría que cambie de tema, era su amiga. Además de ser ella también una de las interesadas.

-Si…seguro…-contestó y ambas se dirigieron a las canchas de entrenamiento.

El sonido de las pelotas al ser contestadas se escuchaba desde lo lejos, anunciándoles que ya las prácticas habían comenzado. Vieron correr apurados a los alumnos de clases inferiores que las de ellas, alrededor de las canchas.

Cansados y adoloridos. Ella conocía muy bien lo que se siente dar 20 vueltas sin descanso a aquellos espacios.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo Sakuno. Voy a ver a Ryoma practicar.- diciendo esto, se despidió la de coletas. La de trenzas vio irse a su amiga velozmente a las canchas en donde se realizaban las prácticas de los titulares de Seigaku.

- Ryuzaki! Llegas tarde.- llamó su entrenadora.

-Perdón, perdón…-y fue a entrenar.

Los entrenamientos transcurrieron normalmente. Una que otra vez, Sakuno Ryusaki desviaba su atención hacia el club de tenis masculino. En busca del más joven de los titulares. Ryoma Echizen.

Si bien el muchacho era todo un prodigio a lo que se refería el deporte que practicaba. Su vida social no se difería mucho. Sus amistades más cercanas eran su grupo de amigos del club y unos cuantos de su salón de clase.

Así siempre había sido él. Un poco antisocial, un poco frío, indiferente con algunas cosas, un distraído sin lugar a dudas. Lo competitivo lo llevaba en la sangre y sus maneras tan poco sutiles, lo hacían uno de los chicos a menos tratar de la escuela.

Pese a que ya tenía 15 años de edad, seguía siendo un chiquillo para muchas cosas.

Era apuesto, nadie negaba eso. ¿Que tenía su club de fan? Era de conocimiento público de todo los alumnos tanto de su colegio como de otros institutos. Que si las chicas del famoso club se morían porque el prodigo se dignara a mirarlas…era cierto.

Y aunque ella no estuviese en ese club, el sólo pensar que Echizen la mirara, la hacía tambalear y perder el equilibrio.

Estaba muy enamorada de él. La palabra "muy" quedaba corta. Hace tres años, a sus 12 años de edad y desde la primera vez que lo vio, quedó prendada de él. En ese tiempo, ella había cambiado mucho y todo para que él se diese cuenta. Tal vez

Y así, entre pensamientos e ilusiones, los entrenamientos terminaron.

Cogió el maletín de deportes y fue a darse una ducha en las regaderas. En su mente la imagen del joven de ojos ámbar y cabello entre verde y negro. Caminando, cada vez que pasaba por las canchas de los titulares, se preguntaba ¿Cuándo sería la oportunidad que esperaba para declararle su amor?

Ya no era una muchacha tímida, que se sonrojaba a cada rato o solía disculparse…mentira. Todavía guardaba esas viejas costumbres, pero eso sí, ya sabía cocinar mejor que antes y sin la ayuda de su abuela.

-Tal vez…dentro de poco…quien sabe…-empezó a murmurar para sí misma.

Tan distraída estaba la muchacha de trenzas que no se percató de que un grupo de estudiantes iban saliendo de su entrenamiento. Varios iban murmurando comentarios acerca del prodigio y sobre un posible viaje.

Su mente se paralizó ante las palabras "posible viaje".

No, díganle que escuchó mal.

Terminó lo más rápido que pudo de asearse y se dirigió a las canchas en donde practicaban los titulares. Ahí lo vio.

Sentado con la casaca del club de tenis posaba en la espalda, bebiendo tranquilamente una lata de gaseosa. Su favorita. Sentado en una de las bancas, tan sereno, apacible…sin que nada lo apurase o demande su atención.

La sombra de ella en el piso del atardecer lo distrajo. Volteó su rostro sudado y cansado hacia ella.

-Ryo..ryoma…Hola…-dijo ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El muchacho respondió con un vacilante "hola" para luego seguir bebiendo de su Ponta. La muchacha no se movía de su sitio, a tan sólo unos metros de la desolada banca. Él estaba consciente de que la jovencita de trenzas seguía ahí.

-Pasa algo…-preguntó indiferente sin mirarla.

Temía preguntarle si lo que escuchó fue cierto. Y si se molestaba, o si le decía que era verdad…y que con eso. Tuvo temor más que a la pregunta y la respuesta, a la forma en que serían dichas.

Más, valor, Sakuno.

-Ryo..Ryoma, escuché hablar a unos chicos…sobre un viaje….¿es eso verdad?- habló diciendo lo último en un hilo de voz que le resultó muy doloroso pronunciar.

Dejó su bebida aún lado.- Es probable.-respondió mirando a la cancha frente a él. Ahora vacía.

Los rayos de un sol casi por ocultarse le daban en el rostro, haciendo brillar a su color no muy común de cabello. Las trenzas de Ryusaki se balanceaban un poco debido a la suave brisa que hacía.

-A…ya veo.- sin emoción, como si le hubiesen robado algo de vida.

Bebió un último sorbo antes de levantarse y arrojar la lata a un cubo de basura. Se colocó bien la casaca del equipo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera, Ryoma..-le llamó. Este la miró de reojo.- Cuando será…?

El de ojos ámbar miró al cielo.- No sé, unos días supongo…

-A ya…-con tristeza en el tono.

-¿Algo más?- preguntó impaciente y de espaldas a ella. La jovencita de ojos rojos negó cabizbaja.- Bien, adiós.-y fue alejándose.

-A…diós…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ánimos no cambiaron en la mañana siguiente. Fue peor por ella, ya que tuvo que escuchar como su mejor amiga se quejaba del viaje tan inesperado del príncipe del tenis. Sakuno la oía pero la información no era bien recibida.

Tomoka no era tonta.

-Sakuno, haz estado distraída todo este tiempo.- dijo.- Dime¿te pasa algo?- su semblante notaba preocupación.

Con una mano apoyada en su mejilla y su vista perdida en el frente, Ryusaki andaba en literalmente en las nubes.

-Sakuno-llamó con su particular tono de voz. Logró lo que quería sacarla de su trance.

-¿Qué..que pasa Tomoka?- algo desconcentrada le preguntó.

Su amiga alzó una ceja he hizo una mueca con los labios.- A…mi dices. Dime, tú que es lo que tienes- le recriminó algo fastidiada por la falta de confianza que le tenía.

-No es nada.- dijo en falsa sonrisa Ryusaki.

Osakada jaló una silla y se sentó al frente de su amiga.- Es por un chico- habló como conclusión ante el sonrojo repentino de la joven de trenzas.

Suspiró un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-Pero no te entiendo Sakuno…-su voz sonaba a regaño.- Te invitan a salir, los rechazas, y ahora…quien es el muchacho que te hace poner así siempre.

Sakuno la miró un poco sorprendida. Como que siempre, acaso ella antes la había notado así y si lo hubiese echo como no preguntó con anterioridad.

-No me mires así. Soy tu amiga, claro que me doy cuenta de las cosas que te pasan.- su rostro parecía entre preocupado y molesto.

La muchacha sonrió ante el gesto de su amiga.

-Anda, ya sé. Estuve hablando con unos chicos de otra escuela. Me dijeron para una cita en grupo, venga ¿te animas?- comentó en sonrisa. Tratando de hacer subir los ánimos a su amiga.

-_Cita en grupo …-_pensó Sakuno.

-Ven distráete un rato, quien sabe y conozcas a un nuevo amor.- dijo lo último con un guiño.

-Pero, pero Tomoka yo…realmente no…-tartamudeó un poco sonrojada.

-Nada de peros, vienes y punto.- dio como terminado el asunto cruzándose de brazos. La de trenzas la miraba asustada. Su amiga en ocasiones podía ser muy mandona, pero lo hacía por su bien.

Además, bien le vendría tener…otras distracciones. Incluso con el gran dolor que eso pudiese traerle.

-Está bien, Tomoka.- suspiró resignada y con sonrisa en labios la de cabello marrón. La joven que estaba frente suyo soltó un fuerte "Qué bien", que hizo que toda la clase parara en su curso.

-OSAKADA!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y como su amiga la de coletas lo dijo, la salida con los chicos de otro instituto había llegado. Hubo de realizarse un día domingo por la mañana. Lugar de encuentro: una de las paradas frente a la tienda de deportes.

Pero había un pequeño problema.

Sakuno había llegado tarde a la cita y lo peor era, que no recordaba que parada y frente a cual tienda. En el centro de la ciudad había miles de tiendas de deportes. Además su amiga, le había repetido muchas veces el lugar del encuentro.

-Ahora sí, que Tomoka…me va a matar.- dijo corriendo. Llevaba como vestuario una falda de tablones largos color celeste, una camiseta de color claco, con un detalle de una flor a un costado y una chaqueta corta de color de su falda. A parte de su hombro colgaba una pequeña cartera blanca. Su cabello, en las típicas dos trenzas con el adorno de flor a un lado de su cabeza.

Tal vez demoró mucho en arreglarse.

Pero para que hacerlo…no iba a ver a quien ella realmente quería. Tan sólo se había dejado manipular por su amiga, mejor dicho. Iba en contra de su voluntad.

Seguía corriendo.

Su mente estaba llena en pensamientos por el prodigio del tenis. Aquel muchacho de distraído carácter y de silenciosas maneras. La persona que por tres años había amado.

Y en verdad lo quería. Apoyándolo desde un rincón para que siempre le fuese bien. Deseándole lo mejor aunque él ni supiese que ella existía.

Bueno, no tenía la culpa en parte. Ella jamás se hizo notar. No hasta ahora. Que tras entrenamientos, cambios súbitos de apariencia y tratar de mejorar cada día un poco más, logró convertirse a sus 15 años de edad...en la Sakuno que es ahora. Todo por él. Y él, pues seguía sin notarlo.

Ahora se iba de viaje, quien sabe si para volver alguna vez, quien sabe cuando, quien sabe porque…

¿El tenis? Podría llevarlo su pasión por ese deporte absorberlo del mundo y distanciarlo de las cosas que también son importante en la vida…creo que en el caso de Ryoma Echizen, sí.

-Voy a llegar muyy tardee…-decía entre jadeos. Tratando, leyendo letreros y números, el acordarse del lugar de la cita.

Fue tan repentino.

Sin querer, chocó contra una persona, haciéndola derramar su bebida en el suelo.

-Lo…lo siento mucho.- completamente roja de vergüenza. Ryusaki recogía el envase sin mirar a la persona con la que había tropezado.- Es que estaba apurada y … y …-alzó su vista para encontrar esos ojos sin aparente emoción frente a ella.

-Ryoma…RYOMA! –gritó exaltada y más sonrojada.- Yo lo siento…- dijo parándose y haciendo un reverencia. Más para ocultar su ruborizado rostro.

El muchacho la miró con una ceja alzada.- Tranquila.- contestó simple y se levantó, limpiándose un poco lo derramado.

La de trenzas se dio cuenta.- Deja yo te ayudo.- y sacó de su cartera un pequeño pañuelo blanco.- Toma.- le dijo en sonrisa.

Los semblantes se cruzaron. Un como diciendo: "Ya hiciste bastante" y otro un poco suplicante. Pero, el joven Echizen alzó un brazo y tomó de buena gana lo que le ofrecían.

Soltó un leve "gracias" y se limpió el rostro que era dónde se había mojado más.

-En verdad lo siento, Ryoma.- volvió a disculparse, bajando un poco su cabeza un poco triste.-Lo siento…

El muchacho de ojos ámbar la examinó un instante. –Está bien, en serio.- le dijo, tratando de que parase en sus excusas.

Lo que no entendía el joven era que, ella no sólo se disculpaba por haber tropezado con él. Sino que muy dentro de ella, sentía que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos por él, al salir con otra persona. Alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó al ver que la muchacha no se iba.

-Eh….no no pasa nada…-le dijo un poco temblorosa. Echizen alzó una ceja, luego la miró bien.

-Al parecer, te manchaste…-señaló a una parte de su vestido.

-Ah? – miró adonde le señalaban.- Nooo pero como…- habló al notar la mancha.

-Tengo que explicarlo…- repicó el muchacho con cara seria.

Ella se sonrojó.-No es necesario…-contestó avergonzada.- Ahora que hago…no puedo ir así…-murmuró para sí misma. Pero, fue escuchada por el joven tenista.

-Ibas a algún lado?- preguntó sin mucho interés.

Ryusaki volvió a sonrojarse.- See, Tomoka me insistió en salir con ella …- tomó un poco de aire.-en una cita en grupo...- lo último lo dijo un poco despacio, en caso de que hubiese reacción en el muchacho.

Tranquilo.

Notó con decepción el poco interés de Echizen. No estaba ni siquiera segura si es que la había escuchado hablar.

-Ah.-dijo al fin el príncipe del tenis. Terminándose de secar la cara.

¿Era todo lo que le decía? Un "ah", a respuestas vanas mejor ni contestaba. La cabeza de la de ojos rojos se llenó se frustración. Al cabo de unos segundos, sonrió con tristeza.

-No sabía que te gustarán ese tipo de juegos.- habló indiferente el jugador de tenis.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo.- ¿ que…

-Citas a ciegas, creo que las llaman así. No sabía que era de ese tipo de chica.- volvió a hablar con el mismo tono de voz.

-_ese tipo de chica…-_la voz de Echizen resonó en su cabeza.

Una cachetada que no logró evitar.

Será por como lo dijo…será porque vino de él, pero lo que escuchó le dolió. Sakuno se había enfadado. Su rostro ruborizado por vergüenza y cólera, y unos ojos brillantes queriendo derramar lágrimas.

-¡Qué te da el derecho de decir eso? – exaltada. El muchacho la miraba perdido.- Estuve enamorada durante tres largos años…-siguió.- ¡Pero cuando intenté declararme, me trató bruscamente!

Sus ojos dejaron caer un par de solitarias lágrimas. Los de Echizen se abrieron asombrados y confundidos.

-Pero…que me digas eso… - dijo sollozando.- Tú eres la última persona que quiero que me llame eso…

Y salió corriendo, dejando al prodigio con un pañuelo en la mano.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Que demonios…que estoy diciendo…Enamorada durante tres años…No puede ser…Él no debía saber eso…Y pensar que iba a declararme…como puedo hacerlo después de que me ha dicho eso…- _pensaba mientras que corría despacio. Alejándose de dónde estaba el muchacho.

-_Lo quise tanto…_

_C_orrió hasta que no pudo más, llegando a un parque. Su respiración agitada no le permitía caminar bien. Decidió sentarse y terminar de derramar sus lágrimas.

Que le importaba si la gente la veía llorar.

Ya no le interesaba la mancha en su vestido, ni lo mal que se veía con el maquillaje corrido. Lo único que en su mente rodaba era la imagen de ese joven, mirándola con esa frialdad, diciéndole esas palabras. Lloró un poco más por su ingenuidad, por el haberse enamorado de ese chico tan distraído y tan cruel para decir sus pensamientos.

Bajó la cabeza y su semblante se oscureció.

-Si hubieras corrido así todos los días, tu cuerpo se hubiera fortalecido más.- una masculina voz la sorprendió.- Haz mejorado un poco…

Alzó su cabeza y para su sorpresa, el mismo Ryoma Echizen estaba frente a ella.

-Ryoma…-dijo en casi un susurro la muchacha de trenzas.- Pero…

-Vine a darte tu pañuelo.- habló extendiéndole el trapo doblado.

Su rostro entristeció. _–Era por eso…nada más…-_se había esperanzado de que el de ojos ámbar la hubiera seguido para algo más.

No dijo nada y tomó el pañuelo, llevándoselo a su pecho. Bajó de nuevo su mirar y notó aún la presencia del joven Echizen.

-Lo siento. No quise que malinterpretaras las cosas.- se oyó.- Siento lo que dije antes.- he hizo una reverencia que la dejó anonadada.

Allí estaba el príncipe del tenis, disculpándose que con ella, la tímida Sakuno Ryusaki.

La de trenzas se sonrojó levemente.

-Amar a alguien durante tres años…- continuó.- Debe haber sido realmente duro para ti…-

El viento jugaba con los cabellos de ambos, mientras que las palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de la jovencita.

El de ojos como de gato color ámbar, levantó el mirar indiferente.- No necesitas ir a citas en grupo.- el cabello color verde con negro brillaba en el sol. Dándole divina imagen al jugador prodigio.

-Lo harás bien. Nos vemos…-le alzó una mano en despedida y comenzó a irse.

…..

_-¿QUE? Que trató de decirme…él no se da cuenta…que ese alguien de quien estoy enamorada…es él… Incluso se da cuenta de cosas estúpidas como una mancha pero…Oh ...ya veo…-_ y dibujó una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

-Sabes, el chico al que quiero…es realmente despistado, creo que nació así.- su semblante estaba oculto en su cabello.- Dice lo que piensa directamente, incluso si puede herir a la gente y dice cosas que pueden hacerte subir las esperanzas demasiado alto…

Echizen la miraba confundido pero atento a lo que la jovencita hablaba.

-Pero lo hace sin querer.- alzó su vista y una hermosa sonrisa fue reflejada en su rostro. El de ojos ámbar se ruborizó notablemente.- Me molesta que sea así…pero aún lo quiero.-la bella sonrisa aún presente, que hizo que el muchacho recogiera rápido la gorra y se la colocara para tapar el rostro enrojecido.

Se sentía bien, de una forma u otra le había expresado lo que sentía. Se levantó de su asiento aún con el pañuelo en la mano.- No iré a la cita en grupo.-sentenció.

Seguía sonriendo y con el rostro un poco más relajado.

-Muchas gracias, Ryoma.- le dijo un poco sonrojada y con sonrisa en los labios.

Se iba a ir cuando la voz del tenista la detuvo.- Ha sido la primera vez que te he visto sonreír así.- le dijo entre asombrado y sonrojado.

-Es bonita.

Quedó congelada. –_ QUEEEEE….-_ su asombro hizo que su rostro cobrara un color rubí muy brillante. Parecido al de una lámpara.

-Estás toda roja. Es la primera vez también – habló con una mueca en los labios. Sonriente aparente.

-Es por lo que he llorado y todo eso…-le dijo en su vergüenza.

-Oh, por eso se te han caído las pestañas.- comentó con tono inocente el muchacho.

Otra vez el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.¡Verdad! .-se agarra la cara preocupada.

-Están mejor así, de verdad.- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro un poco burlón del prodigio.

Ella le miró embelesada. Lo estaba viendo sonreír y no era esa típica sonrisa desafiante que le mostrabas a sus oponentes en torneos. Era una sonrisa…sincera.

Le devolvió el gesto.

-Me tengo que ir.- habló repentino, dándose media vuelta. Sakuno seguía sentada y entristeció un poco debido a que se iba.

Pero, él detuvo su paso.

-¿No vienes? – preguntó en su tono típico. Más había algo diferente…un deseo.

Ryusaki sonrió en demasía. Asintió su cabeza y se paró, dejando caer el pañuelo. Ryoma se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sakuno iba tras de él.

-Ryoma, espérame.- le llamó divertida la muchacha.

Una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en el rostro del joven tenista. En su mente aún seguía rondando las palabras de la jovencita. Preguntándose quien sería la persona a quien ella amaba. Le dolía enterarse de esa manera…pero mientras todavía podía compartía momentos con ella. No los iba a desaprovechar.

Mientras que en los pensamientos de la chica de ojos rojos se había formado una promesa. Lograr que ese chico tan despistado se de cuenta. Si bien esa promesa ya se la había echo con anterioridad. Está vez, tenía una esperanza mayor que la respaldaba. La sensación de felicidad que parecía envolverlos.

Y ahora…a quien le falta mucho.

FIN

Ok, terminé. No sean crueles jejeje este es mi primer fanfiction de esta pareja. Ojala lo haya echo bien y me gustaría saber si sigo escribiendo de ellos o si es que debería dejarlo.

Bueno ojala les guste y si pueden dejen reviews jejeje si pueden o si kieren jejeje en fin graciass chaufis.

PD: No me salió tan romantico como esperaba pero…algo es algo… n.n


End file.
